Just for Fun
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: Random headcanons for Code Geass characters.


**Hi! How do you do? Thank you for the positive and kind reception for my recent stories. I really appreciate your time, reviews, likes and follows.**

**Anyway, so someone in my Curious Cat asked for random Lelouch headcanons. I didn't expect it to be this long so I decided to just post it here and make a sort-of compilation of random headcanons for Code Geass characters. The first chapter is Lelouch's which will also be updated occasionally.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this concept, too! Have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: These are all just my ideas. Nothing in the list is official nor confirmed by Sunrise.**

* * *

**Lelouch**

Lelouch loves to brush his teeth. He brushes his teeth at least five times a day. As soon as he feels something is in between his teeth, his hand will itch to grab a toothbrush. Unfortunately, knightmares aren't advance enough to be installed with a sink and accessible water so he can brush his teeth during battles.

Lelouch loves to design clothes and he feels that he is good at it. He thinks that he did well in designing the Black Knights uniform. He's proud of the clothing combinations he made C.C. wear and if he wasn't filled with daddy issues and was brought up in a normal household, he would consider to be a fashion designer someday with Nunnally as his personal model. Meanwhile, C.C. thinks that his fashion sense is mostly questionable.

Lelouch knows a lot of braiding techniques. From French braids to Waterfall to Milkmaid braids. At night, he watches tutorials in the internet so he can apply his knowledge to Nunnally's hair the next day. He had been itching to braid C.C.'s long mane but the witch wouldn't let him touch even a strand of her hair.

He will never tell it but Lelouch always wishes that C.C. would give him a larger portion of the pizzas she orders. After all, whose credit is she using? Who between them is exhausted from leading a rebellion and cramming school projects at the same time? Oddly, he doesn't find ordering pizza for himself appealing. He only craves when the witch orders. It's in the way she munches on it that makes it look more sumptuous. But he will not tell her. He will never beg for one more slice. He swore to never clown himself infront of none other than the pizza witch.

If he will make a choice, he would rather have a dog instead of a cat. Dogs are easy to read, easy to please, easy to manipulate, err, train. Unlike cats which are too silent for his liking, will keep him guessing of what it wanted, which mostly ignore what he tells it to do. He will feel more of a slave with cats. Plus, a dog will be a great companion to Nunnally. He read in a magazine about therapy dogs before and he had been considering getting one since then. But the idea quickly left his mind as soon as Suzaku came back to their lives. Moreover much to his annoyance, a large sly lazy, pizza-addicted cat had already claimed her territory inside his bedroom.

Lelouch never considers about joining the Drama Club even though everyone around him said that he perfectly meet the qualifications. He is never dramatic, never overreacting, and he never accompanies his speeches with flamboyant gestures. Yes, he considers himself as a timid boy, someone who's conscious of his reputation and appearance. The Student Council thinks otherwise. (flips hair and clutches chest) Good grief, how could they falsely judge him?!

His silky, soft, enviously shiny, black hair is not solely a product of good genetics but as well as consistent application of good hair products in the crack of dawn. He uses the best quality of virgin coconut oil to maintain the silkiness of his hair and applies keratin treatment to nourish damage hair. A hair mist is always in his pocket to prevent his hair from getting dry throughout the entire day. In fact, he hates it when he wears his Zero mask for it flattens his hair causing it to lose its volume. If this obsession of his goes on, C.C. is certain that Lelouch would inherit his father's ridiculous hairstyle in the future.

Lelouch is a slow eater. He finishes his main meals for at least thirty minutes. This is because he chews his food so many times until the fried chicken in his mouth becomes comparable to a mashed potato. Nunnally worries he would break his jaw someday from too much chewing. C.C. suggested putting his food in a blender first before serving it to him so it will be as soft as baby foods since, according to her and much to Lelouch's irritation, he always acts like a big grumpy baby.

He cannot drink coffee anymore as much as he wanted to. His hectic schedule caused him to miss meals far too often (and since he's a slow eater, sometimes, he could only eat in small portions) leading for his stomach to turn acidic. Now, he prefers tea as his companion during long nights. He can't manage to have an ulcer attack while facing the emperor and accidentally give the latter an unexpected victory.

Lelouch doesn't know how to drive. Despite being skillful in piloting the Shinkiro, the leader of the Black Knights is a nervous frustrated driver. That's why it is always C.C. who drives the BK's vehicles if needed though the witch always teases him about it relentlessly. She is also good at driving him crazy.

He had his right ear pierced before but he never wore an earring. It was only to determine the pain that Nunnally would feel when she got her ears pierced. She never got a piercing for Lelouch has zero pain tolerance.

Lelouch loves oranges that's why it's the first thing he thought of during the confrontation with Jeremiah.

Lelouch sleeptalks. As what C.C. told him, he practices his speeches even while he sleeps. But most of the time, the witch said that he gushes over Nunnally and that's when Lelouch, totally embarrassed, for once, admitted that C.C.'s teasing was true.

Sometimes, he would dream of having his family whole and happy at night. With Nunnally running fast on her feet and seeing the Aries Villa's beauty with her eyes wide open. Euphy was nearby making flower crowns which the three of them would later wear, and the emperor and Lady Marianne would rain them praises. Lelouch, then, would wake up sweating and wouldn't attempt to go back to sleep.

Lelouch prefers sunrise over sunset.


End file.
